


Sky Blue

by subtropicalStenella



Series: 5 for 500 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aayla Is A Badass, Bly Is A Sap, Bly Is Also Good At Stabbing Giant Bugs, F/M, Heart Eyes Brotherfucker, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtropicalStenella/pseuds/subtropicalStenella
Summary: 5 for 500 Prompt for Countess of Biscuit: (2) Attack of the Clones: Bly spotting Aayla for the first time (maybe in the Arena at Geonosis?); whatever the trope version of *heart eyes* is, Gen





	Sky Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [countessofbiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofbiscuit/gifts).



In some ways it was exactly like the sims. The way their picture perfect formations fell apart into instant,  _ functional _ chaos: thousands of men and squads and units and battalions forming an unstoppable wave, a tide of soldiers raining blue hell. The com chatter, blasterfire, detonations and his own breathing in his ears that would deafen and confuse a lesser man becoming another string of information to process, like the blinking, flashing, beeping scattershot visual from his HUD. 

He absorbed and used it all, turning information into commands, into the recoil slap of his rifle butt against his shoulder, the kick of his pistols in his hands, the wet crunch of his vibroblade coming up under a Geonosian carapace chestplate, bug guts pouring out down his arms as the hot blade ripped through the fragile internal structures, the hard impact in his knees and then on his back as he dropped down to give a brother a springboard of extra height to chuck a grenade into a tangle of more buzzing insects and clanking droids.

But the sims had  _ nothing  _ on real Jedi. Sure there had been computerized examples of melee fighters with swords, with the ability to hurl rocks and machinery through the air with a thought, but this? This was  _ insane _ . Besides the fact that two of the ones they were supposed to rescue were  _ riding  _ the pit beasts. The rest of the Jedi had the same lack of formation that those two did, working as individuals rather than part of a unit, but  _ stars  _ what they could do on their own. 

 

A yellow-green woman in dark robes (Mirialan?) spreads her hands wide, and then clasps them in front of her chest, pulling two B1 droids together and crushing them into a ball before pushing  _ out  _ and flinging the whole mess into a swarm of more bugs like a battering ram. 

A Nautolan male surrounded by droids is suddenly perfectly safe, after a series of fluid acrobatics and whirling lightsaber turns them into  _ halves  _ of droids. He looks like he's laughing. 

A human, sprinting impossibly fast, too fast for him to track or identify beyond long white hair trailing behind them like a banner, gets low, under blaster range and rips through a column of clankers and buzzers alike with their saber held horizontal, to take everything around them out at the knees.

_ Of course  _ these were to be their Generals, martial prowess like that had to be respected, especially if everything else about them was true!

 

A blur of blue on his left, not blasterfire blue, it's softer and brighter all at once and makes him think--inexplicably--of the one time he saw the clouds break on Kamino, showing a real sky for the first time in his life. 

 

And then she turns her sprinting rush towards the advancing SBD into a flying kick, both her boots impacting the droid’s sunken head and driving it down into the chest cavity with a sundering  _ crunch _ . As if that wasn't enough, she catches the back rim of the chest cavity with one hand as she goes over the top, clambers up onto its shoulders as it  shudders, spitting and sparking in its mechanical death throes, and drives her saber straight down through the head and chest with both hands on the hilt, riding the machine down to the ground.

 

He actually looks down, suddenly afraid he'd taken a stunner to the chest without noticing, what else could have caused sudden cardiac arrhythmia? 

When he looks up, she's gone, her headtails (lekku?) trailing behind her as she disappears into the swirling, kicked-up sand.

 

_ That one. _ Stars, fuck, he's never asked for anything in his life but please,  _ please  _ let that be his Jedi. 


End file.
